Talk:Delta Force
Leaked Since IW hasn't offically said that Delta Force is in MW3,isn't this page leaked content? CoaZTalk 01:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC) : Pretty much, Applies for Leaked content.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 01:48, May 25, 2011 (UTC) : If it's leaked, shouldn't this page be deleted until it is confirmed? ZachHerring 04:22, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : R bowling showed off a level for an pre E3 event which showed them so I don't think it's technically leaked. G4has it in their MW3 preview section which mentions Kotaku leaks but doesn't have any leaked info from what I can tell. Carbonite 0 16:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Well it is confirmed now, so whether it was leaked or not is irrelevant. ZachHerring 19:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :That was before the page was recreated. I probably should've mentioned that here earlier. Carbonite 0 19:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC) they never said anything about americans going to France.I would think there keeping a French campaign as a secret Delta Force Mentioned in MW2 It's probably no big deal right now, but shouldn't we add in the Delta Force article that they were first mentioned in MW2 by Corporal Dunn (who referred to them as "D-Boys") in S.S.D.D.? It shouldn't be done now because it's still early, but shouldn't that eventually be explained? Here's an example: in the US Navy Seals article it said that they were mentioned in Cod 4, as Overlord (labelled "Command" back then) mentioned them in the game, so shouldn't we do the same thing with that article? Merely a thought. The same thing could be done with all the supposed MW3 content (e.g. Hamburg, London, South Africa etc) days after MW3's release, if you want. London and Hamburg were mentioned in Cod 4, if you remember. AA 06:09, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Names Aren't most of the generated names the same as TF141 soldiers? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 20:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Delta Force teams The Delta Force team names need to be standardized. I recommend either "Name" Team or "Name". The known teams are Metal, Anvil, Granite, and Onyx. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 21:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *As a revision to the above mentioned ideas, all of the teams should be standardized to Team "Name". Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 05:08, February 29, 2012 (UTC) You don't get "assigned to" or "recruited by" units like Delta Force *"or it may just be that the members of the 141 were reassigned to Delta Force" You don't get "reassigned" to Delta Force, no matter how good you think you are. You earn your way in through rigorous training and dedication. Really dumbass line (probably written by a really dumbass mall ninja) that should be removed. The same names were most likely (like, 99% likely) just reused so that the developers could focus on other aspects of the game. 03:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Naming This page should remain with the name '1st SFOD Delta' as this is its offical name of the unit. 'Delta Force' is the term used by the public and media to describe 1st SFOD Delta and should not be used as the title, even if it is as more well known term. Thanks Oatcake01 (talk) 21:16, November 11, 2012 (UTC)